French Class
"French Class" is the 2nd episode of The Most Popular Girls in School. Plot Cheerleader Brittnay Matthews and football player Blaine are standing in the locker hall as the latter tells his girlfriend a story that concludes with his coach asking him to give him a lap, and Blaine turning to him and saying, "Hey coach, why don't you give me a lap?" and the coach telling him he respects him. Brittnay, clearly not all that interested and with something else on her mind, simply asks her boyfriend if it was slutty of her to give him a handjob the night before. Foreign exchange student Saison Margeurite shows up and greets them both, in her typical heavy French accent, and Brittnay turns away, not happy to see her, whilst greeting her nevertheless with bitterness in her tone. Saison asks if Brittnay has an extra "how do you say, 'hairtie'", and the blonde turns to her and angrily asks why she says "how do you say" before words she clearly knows how to say, and then recounts that Jennifer McMinamin says Saison's not even from France, she's from Montreal. Saison turns to Blaine and tells him she saw him at his American football game on Friday and he was "magnifique". Blaine corrects her, saying that was Tanner Christiansen, who is first on the depth chart, whereas Blaine himself is second-string. Brittnay tells Saison to stop changing the subject; the foreign exchange student asks what subject that is, and the blonde lashes out that it's the fact that she is not from France, but rather from Montreal. Saison shakes her head and says this is not true, adding that Jennifer McMinamin cannot be trusted, to which Brittnay replies that the aforementioned girl hasn't told a lie since the third grade, so she can be trusted. Saison walks away and Brittnay says she's so from Montreal. Blaine turns to his girlfriend and asks if she thinks she can give him another handjob that night; Brittnay sighs and acquiesces, which Blaine thinks is "sweet", but she then imposes the condition that he has to watch a whole episode of Glee with her. She then does a cheer ("Yay Glee!"), and Saison suddenly appears again, claiming that she just realized she came over to get her Chemistry book but she never got it, so she came back to get it "how do you say, 'now'". "'Now'!" Brittnay shouts, "That's exactly how you say 'now', Saison Margeurite! Which you clearly know how to say because you just said it!" Calmer, she continues, "So don't say 'how do you say' before shit you clearly know how to say!" Nonchalantly, Saison says "okay", and then she and Blaine proceed to giggle together. Still irate, Brittnay says that everyone knows she's from Montreal. Saison simply states that she should go to Chemistry class because now she has her book. Book in tow, she walks away. Brittnay lets out that she hates her so much, frustratedly, and Blaine turns to her and tries to bargain with her, asking for a blowjob instead should he watch an episode of Glee and an episode of Gossip Girl with her. Brittnay tells him that's not even a fair trade, because he likes Gossip Girl. Blaine tries to deny this, but she points out that he does, and the only other person who likes Gossip Girl more than him is fucking Rachel Tice. Cue Rachel Tice, who shows up holding a notepad of the series and saying that she loves Gossip Girl so much. Brittnay yells to her face that nobody's talking about the show, and suggests that she got eat a roly poly like she did in the third grade. Rachel starts to cry, hitting a locker and Blaine's chest in her fit, and going away. "Shut the fuck up, Rachel Tice!" Brittnay shouts. Blaine then takes the opportunity to tell his girlfriend that Gossip Girl is a good show... and Brittnay responds that he is not her boyfriend anymore. Saison shows up again and explains that she thought it was the third period so she got her Chemistry book, but when she got to the Chemistry class the teacher told her it wasn't the third period but rather the second one, so now she has returned to her locker to get her Algebra II, "how do you say, 'book'". At this, Brittnay breathes in and calmly says, "God, I wanna fucking murder you..." Blaine asks Saison if she would like to go out on a date, which surprises and angers Brittnay, and the supposed French student asks him if he's suggesting a, "how do you say, ménage à trois". Brittnay loses her temper over Saison asking how to say the French expression and she almost hits her, Blaine having to keep them apart. Blaine then explains to Saison that it would just be a ménage à "two", and the two of them giggle, before he makes it clear that Brittnay just broke up with him. Saison tells him that her people know very much about suffering, as she moves in closer, and Brittnay ironically asks her what people are those, "montrealians"? Saison denies this, saying it's the people who invented the French kiss. This said, she proceeds to make out with Blaine, during which she lets out such expressions as "no", "oui", and calls him Napoleon. Brittnay withstands this ordeal with disgust, and when they are done, Saison takes a jab at her, saying that she bets that was better than some second-rate handjob. Brittnay turns back to her and asks loudly who the fuck said her handjobs are second-rate, to which Saison answers that it was everyone from Wichita to Lenexa, including Connor Devarnan. The mention of the latter's name particularly aggravates Brittnay, who says that when she is done with that piece of shit he's gonna wish his parents went through with that move to St. Louis. Blaine and Saison Margeurite continue to make out, with the latter intermitently telling the former to "stop" and "go", making for a very fragmented kissing session. She calls him naughty, and when they are done, Brittnay tells her nemesis, for the record, that she doesn't just give boys handjobs, she also lets them fuck her in her butthole - not her "growler", but her butthole, because she is saving her virginity for someone special. "And that's not you, Blaine" she says, before walking away. A confused Blaine simply asks, "What the fuck is a 'growler'?" Trivia *This episode introduces the characters of Brittnay Matthews, Blaine, Saison Margeurite and Rachel Tice, and marks the first time that future physical characters Coach Spitz, Jennifer McMinamin, Tanner Christiansen and Connor Devarnan are mentioned. Category:Season 1 Episodes